


So Blind I Can't See

by MalfoysRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo, Claiming Kink, Clubbing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Theo/Others, Hook-Up, M/M, Open Ending, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top Theo, Unhappy Ending, angsty smut, marking kink, mild bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven
Summary: For years now, Theo had convinced himself that he was free of the spell a certain green-eyed man had woven around him. A chance meeting, though, makes him realise the curse had never been lifted. With just one glance, he is pulled right back under. And as one weekend bleeds into another, he soon has to admit to himself that he might never be free of it—and that he might never want to be, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: UK Invasion!





	So Blind I Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare: The UK Invasion. 
> 
> Much love to my beta, [SparkBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkBeat) and alpha, [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate) for not only helping whip this into shape but also for dealing with every freak out I had while writing this piece, for helping kick my arse when I thought it wasn't good enough, and just for being amazing friends. 
> 
> Song Prompt – Black Magic Woman - Fleetwood Mac
> 
> I am so amazed and honoured to be able to say that this piece won not just one but two awards and a runner up in this SMAR. A huge thank you to everyone who voted for my fic! You all seriously blew me away when awards were revealed!!!!  
> Winner of Best Smut  
> Winner of Best Male Lead  
> Runner up of Best Slash

_You got your spell on me, baby_

Theo leaned against the bar and let the music flow through him. The familiar beat released some of the tension that had settled across his shoulders throughout his rough week and his eyes scanned the room as the smoky taste of the Lagavulin settled across his tongue. 

He almost choked on his drink when his gaze landed on a familiar head of shaggy black hair, illuminated by the streetlight shining through the open door. It had been a long time since Theo had seen him. Letting his eyes roam up and down the fit body as the man walked into the club, he couldn’t help but appreciate how kind the years had been to him. 

The untameable dark hair seemed more artfully styled tonight than Theo’d ever seen it before. His cheekbones seemed more angular, chiseled jaw covered with a neatly trimmed beard, and there was a confidence surrounding him that had never been there before. The one thing that didn’t seem to have changed was his unforgettable green eyes that still haunted Theo’s dreams on nights when he was the lonliest.

He wasn’t surprised at how easily some poor besotted fool fell under his spell as well, how quickly he was tempted out to the dance floor with him. Theo remembered how irresistible that smirk was. What _did_ surprise him was the spike of jealousy that thrilled through his veins as the couple took advantage of the thumping bass pounding through the club. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the dirty bump and grind going on between someone he had never seen before and someone he thought he let himself forget about a long time ago.

Even though Theo already knew where this ‘dance’ was going, a small pang of hurt still flashed through him as he watched the enthusiastic partner drag a smiling Ha—no, he didn’t even want to think his name—down the back hallway that led to illicit deeds and taboo pleasures.

Turning back towards the bar, Theo decided to shake off the moody feeling that had befallen him. He needed to make sure never to fall under his spell again! Luckily, a pair of curious blue eyes met his from a few spots down and without much thinking or any hesitation, he decided to take the clear invitation. After signaling the bartender for a refill—one for him and one for his possible distraction for the night—he made his way towards the handsome man with a crooked smile. He simply wasn’t going to let some part of ancient history ruin his chance with a pretty face tonight.

It didn’t take much for one drink to turn into two, flirting as they inched closer, hands lingering with each ‘accidental’ brush against the other. Their second drink blurred the edges just enough for Theo to lean close, a suggestive, _‘dance with me,’_ whispered into this stranger’s ear. He pulled back just enough to catch the answering grin and emphatic nod before he was tugged onto the dance floor. 

A mass of writhing bodies surrounded them, making it hard to keep track of whether the hands fondling him were those of his dance partner or from one of the others dancing around them— _could it even be his green eyed phantom back from his tryst?_ The possibility did nothing to abate the passionate heat coursing through his body. Quite on the contrary, he had to shamefully admit. 

The sexual tension that surrounded them was almost more intoxicating than the divine spirits he’d imbibed, and he willingly allowed himself to be dragged into a blistering kiss by the blue-eyed vixen, their bodies continuing to slide sensually against each other.

Their ragged breaths mingled as they pulled back just enough to suck in much needed air. Theo’s question was barely off his lips before a satisfied smirk slid onto the man’s face - and maybe Theo really should have asked for a name, but he couldn’t care less about such details. Instead, he let himself be led towards the fire exit. 

His breath caught in his chest as halfway through their escape an unmistakable gaze caught his attention. There was genuine warmth and surprise in those green eyes and it shocked Theo, seeing how volatile their last conversation had gone years ago. Instead of letting his shock show or letting himself get lost in those hypnotic eyes though, Theo ignored the wink sent his way and rather refocused on the incredible arse in front of him. Thankfully, it didn’t take them long to twist their way to the back of the club.

After pushing through the door that led to the alley, Theo wasted no time in taking control and dragging his companion to a dark corner before moulding their bodies together. Foreplay may have been rushed—as were with most encounters like this—but he still took time opening his partner up, relishing the heat that surrounded his fingers and the quiet moans he pulled from the man whose face he had pressed against the rough brick. Trusting his gasps of, “That’s enough, just fuck me already,” Theo didn’t hesitate withdrawing his fingers and tearing into the foiled packet he’d already pulled out of his wallet. 

Another moan sounded from the wanton man against the wall as he rubbed his condom covered, lube slicked erection against his needy hole. Bottoming out in one smooth motion, Theo gave them both just a moment to adjust to the sensations before he set a brutal pace, drawing out choked gasps and mumbled praises that he let wash over him. 

With his last coherent thought, Theo tried to stay focused on these noises. On the body pressed against his; the heat engulfing his cock. But no matter how hard he tried, those haunting green eyes always caught up with him. In the end, they were the final push that sent him falling over his ledge of pleasure. 

***

_You might just break up my magic stick_

Theo was unable to stop himself from returning weekend after weekend. From the first sighting he should have known he was doomed, watching the green eyed incubus—who was very different from the boy he used to know—spin magic around anyone he set his sights on. It never took long for him to find a willing participant, his intense gaze and charming smile utterly intoxicating.

As the man threw his head back to laugh at something his current conquest whispered into his ear, Theo let his gaze rake over the exposed neck, wondering what it tasted like now. Had the years changed more than his appearance and self-confidence or would he taste exactly as Theo remembered?

No matter how many times he tried to pull away, his focus never wavered until eventually, he was left watching two heads, one familiar and one a stranger, disappear down the hallway.

Theo never wasted any time after he watched his fixation vanish from sight, swooping in to find his own willing participant who also sought nothing more than a quick shag. 

Time seemed to blur into nothing but weekends, nothing but the waiting and watching. Nothing but the anonymous blokes who took as much pleasure as they gave. And who had no way of knowing Theo was thinking of someone else as he pounded into them. Thinking of a specific someone he enjoyed being held down by, someone to bend _him_ over, someone he loved feeling inside of him as they chased their release together.

***

_You're messin' around with your tricks_

Theo was in his usual spot with a tumbler of his favorite Lagavulin in hand. He felt the tell-tale tingle of eyes on him as he drained the last sip from the glass. Ignoring the feeling, his lips tugged into a frown as he tried to keep lying to himself about why he kept coming back here, to this specific club. There were plenty of other clubs he could frequent, ones that didn’t have a certain green eyed man showing up just as frequently. 

With a defeated sigh, Theo knew he should stop; argued with himself about needing to just leave and stay away. He was being dragged back under the spell and they hadn’t even spoken a word. That didn’t seem to matter though. Everyone he had pulled since the first night he had seen him was compared with a dark, messy haired ghost and his ethereal green eyes. He tried to convince himself that each small sighting was enough, and it should have been enough—could have been enough. 

Raking his eyes over the dance floor, he realised the man of his obsession had disappeared while he was too caught up in his returning feelings. Instead of searching for his own conquest right away, Theo decided a quick trip to the loo was in order. 

Pushing through the door, he stopped short as an entirely too familiar moan sounded from behind the closed stall. 

Memories threatened to overwhelm him as whispers and desperate panting picked up speed. It didn’t take much to catch the tell-tale slap of skin on skin under the low cacophony of other noises in the small space. So caught up in the sounds, it wasn’t until the door jarred his shoulder as someone pushed their way inside that he realised he was still standing just inside the door, listening like a voyeur without permission as pleasure was found behind thin metal walls.

“Sounds like someone is having a good time, aye?” The man passing him slurred, clearly pissed, as he waggled his eyebrows at Theo.

Grunting in answer, Theo let the other man brush past him and turned around to shove his way back into the thundering music and through the throng of people into the relative quiet outside the club. A bottle of aged Single Malt Scotch was calling his name from the inside of his own liquor cabinet. 

***

_Tryin' to make a devil out of me_

The entire week, Theo’s mind never strayed far from what he’d overheard in the loo. Everyone who went to these clubs understood the things that sometimes happened down a dark hallway, or in the alleyway on a nice night, or even in the loo if one were so inclined. But knowing the mechanics behind why he disappeared and actually _hearing_ the noises were two completely different types of knowledge, and the latter was definitely more than Theo had been ready for.

Nightly, sensual dreams returned to him, melding the past with the present until Theo was having a hard time keeping them separate. Visions of shaggy black hair thrown back in pleasure. Love bites marking a trail down his neck and across his collarbones. These nightly fantasies were bad enough before the sound returned with them. Moans of pleasure on a particular stroke, a small hiss of pain when teeth bit into flesh, a whisper of _‘good boy’_ growled into his ear.

Each morning, he awoke painfully hard, and each night, he relieved himself in the shower before he went to bed. He had been pleasuring himself even more lately and it still did nothing to temper the want he felt for this man. 

When Saturday came around, Theo knew he had to stay away from the club. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself from approaching if he went, and he knew he wasn’t ready—he wasn’t really sure if he would ever be.

One thing Theo knew for sure, though, was this; he needed to take some time away to prevent himself from becoming even more entranced than he already was.

***

_Don't turn your back on me, baby_

Trying to lose himself in the music and rhythm of his partner, Theo did his best to ignore the feeling of eyes on him. Eventually, he couldn’t stop his gaze from sweeping across the club. His entire body screeching to a halt as he locked onto the intense stare of the man he wasn’t sure would show tonight. 

No matter how hard he tried, he’d been unable to stay away for more than that one weekend. The next Saturday, Theo was back at his usual spot near the end of the bar, trying to find the man he couldn’t get out of his head. But it seemed he wasn’t here tonight. 

Which was why Theo had given into the flirting of a random stranger way sooner than he usually would and how he had soon found himself on the dancefloor. It was also the reason why Theo found himself standing stock still now, transfixed by those green eyes staring straight at him, his partner still gyrating around him. As he watched, the man raised his glass in what seemed to be an invitation. 

As much as he had been able to stay away from him for now—this small gesture was all it took.

Theo quickly made an excuse and extricated himself from the man that could have been his conquest of the night, never taking his eyes off the alluring man he shouldn’t even _hope_ to be conquered by at any given time. To make matters worse, he was standing not far from Theo’s usual spot, eyebrow quirked in his direction, and Theo couldn’t help but wonder if his placement was purely chance, or if he knew where Theo usually stood, watching him like a hawk most nights.

A tumbler of clear liquid was held out to him as he approached. He figured it was _his_ usual and—having never cared for the taste of this chosen poison—he accepted the liquor and chose to play with the rim of the glass rather than drink from it. Had he been able to think beyond the vision standing in front of him, Theo would have been embarrassed at how quickly he’d come running after all his lectures to himself about this exact situation. It didn’t seem to matter when the only thing that registered was the flutter of his pulse thrumming through his body, the heat of Harry’s hand as it ran down his arm, and the shiver of his breath as it ghosted across Theo’s ear.

As if that touch had lifted the haze he had been living under for years, Theo didn’t even fight the spell while it tightened its hold on him, unraveling all the reasons he had about this not being a good idea. When Harry crooked his finger, he had no choice but to follow. It didn’t matter that he was led to the dingy back hallway where anyone could see them. It didn’t matter that his hole burned from not enough lube and from Theo being the only one to touch himself there in years. The only important thing was rocking back onto Harry’s thick fingers again. His rough voice, different yet still so familiar, declaring Theo ready right before he heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper and felt a blunt head pressed against him moments later.

Unable to stop the whine as his rim was stretched wider than with his biggest dildo, he panted through the pain mixed with pleasure and tears pricked the corners of his eyes—loving every minute of being filled again.

Theo felt a soothing thumb rub slow circles on the small of his back the entire time he was slowly being filled, inch by agonising inch; basking in each murmur of how good he was being and his heart soaring at hearing Harry praise him like this again. It had been so long since Theo had been his good boy.

Once he bottomed out, Harry pushed Theo farther down the wall for a better angle and with one hand on his hip and the other tangled in his hair, he set a rapid pace that left little breath to spare—quickly pounding ragged, choked moans out of Theo. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take much more before he would explode, the hand on his hip snaked down to wrap around his neglected cock at the same time Harry started to use his hair to pull him back onto his cock with each thrust and all but demanded, “come for me.”

Two more strokes had Theo following the order, painting the wall in front of him with creamy streaks. Harry didn’t waste time following him as he fell over his own cliff with a broken moan.

Theo didn’t know exactly what he had been expecting to happen afterwards - but his crushing disappointment told him it definitely wasn’t for Harry to say, “Thanks for that,” as he tucked himself back in and then to walk away before Theo could even form a reply.

***

_Got me so blind I can't see_

He’d been able to stay away for two weeks this time. He kept busy, visited friends he hadn’t seen in far too long, rearranged his flat no less than three times, and organised his bookshelves by genre/subject and then in alphabetical order by author. By the time the third Saturday rolled around, his coat was on and he had already made it halfway to the club before even realising a decision had been made.

His locked box of emotions wouldn’t quit rattling and he could ignore it no more. If Harry was there tonight, Theo was going to confront him. 

The last leg of the journey, his mind ran away with itself, throwing around different scenarios for how this encounter could go. There were so many things he wanted to say and he wasn’t sure there would be a chance to say even half of them. Trying was the only thing that really mattered. He couldn’t go on living this half existence he’d eked out for himself in the years since their first tryst.

Of all the possible scenarios he went through, he never expected to see Harry standing in _Theo’s exact spot_ as he walked through the doors. It was as if he had known today would be the day Theo decided to make another appearance. _You’ve got your spell on me, baby,_ drifted through his thoughts along with a niggling feeling that none of this may be by chance after all. 

Steeling his resolve, Theo squared his shoulders and made his way over to the man at the end of the bar, letting his gaze rake over the features that haunted his dreams even more frequently now. 

Theo knew he couldn’t have been heard over the music, but as if pulled by magnetism—or maybe it was black magic—his green eyed siren turned his gaze towards him and let a slow smile slide across his features as he looked Theo up and down in obvious appreciation.

The small dimple in his left cheek winked into existence and every argument Theo wanted to make, every answer he knew he should demand, flew right out of his mind as a thrill—unsettling as it was pleasing—ran through him. It seemed as if Theo was cursed to let this man break his heart over and over again.

“Bartender told me this is what you usually drink,” Harry said, offering a tumbler filled with a familiar amber liquid. “I’ve gotta say, your taste in alcohol is just as good now as it was back after school.”

“Better,” Theo couldn’t stop himself from saying, lips spreading into a self-satisfied smirk.

The only response he received was a raised eyebrow and small nod as the other man took a sip of his own drink.

He wanted to be mad at Harry, truly he did. But every time he opened his mouth to finally voice—at the very least—one of the questions that had been eating him up inside, Harry would say or do something, derailing Theo’s entire train of thought. 

A familiar melody started to play through when Harry looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Dance with me,” he all but begged, hips already swaying side to side as he followed the sensuous beat. Fingers trailing across the back of Theo’s hand, sparks of arousal igniting with each point of contact.

Seemingly unable to deny Harry anything, Theo barely hesitated before he agreed, the unbridled joy in the other man’s eyes enough to quiet the doubts that crept in as soon as he started to nod his head.

If the feral possessiveness in Harry’s gaze hadn’t been scorching hot, Theo would have laughed every time someone inched their way too close to the pair. Instead, his dick jumped every time Harry’s palm gripped his arse or every time he growled in the direction of whoever seemed too interested. 

After what felt like both forever and not long enough, Harry continued to grind his erection into Theo’s arse in time with the new beat pulsing through the air as he licked the shell of his ear and murmured, “How about we get out of here?”

Half delirious with want already, Theo nodded his eager approval of this plan and let himself be dragged off the dance floor. 

***

_I need you so bad, I just can’t leave you alone_

A surprised huff burst from Theo as they passed through the alley and out onto the sidewalk. Harry gave no obvious reaction to his surprise other than the low chuckle that drifted back to him as he was pulled along down the road.

Not wanting to shatter the seemingly playful mood Harry was in, Theo stayed quiet and let himself enjoy the feeling of Harry’s slightly larger hand engulfing his again. Earlier, the demand for answers seemed so important, but right now—with Harry tugging him along—he couldn’t find the same conviction he’d felt about it before.

After they’d taken a few turns, Theo opened his mouth to ask where they were going just as the local hotel came into view.

_Surely Harry wasn’t going to rent a room just for them to have sex in… this definitely wasn’t a pay-by-the-hour establishment either,_ Theo thought as they approached the building.

He slowed down once they entered and the front desk came into view, but Harry simply winked at him as he angled them towards the lifts instead. Waiting for one to arrive, Theo bit his lip, trying to hold in the whimper as Harry manhandled him so they faced each other, his hands gripping Theo’s hips almost hard enough to bruise. The warmth that seeped under his shirt intensified the tingles of anticipation zinging through his body.

Theo kept eye contact as he tried puzzling out what was going on in Harry’s head. The lift dinged its arrival at the exact moment he opened his mouth to question what exactly was going on, and Harry wasted no time backing him past the opened doors, fumbling with the buttons to press, what Theo hoped was, the right floor. 

As soon as his back hit the wall, Harry crashed their lips together, fingers tightening on Theo’s hips, his leg deliberately sliding between Theo’s thighs. The first brush against his trapped erection had Theo breaking their kiss and throwing his head back with a hiss of pleasure, knocking against the wall of the lift. He could feel as Harry took advantage of his arched neck, sucking and biting his way down to Theo’s shirt collar, only to let out a rumbling growl when fabric stopped his descent.

If the ding hadn’t alerted them of arriving at their floor, Theo wondered if Harry would have ripped his shirt off right there in the lift. Thankfully he didn’t have long to imagine just how that would look because Harry grabbed hold of the offending piece of clothing and all but dragged Theo out of the lift, seemingly to blindly navigate their way down the hallway.

He fumbled for a moment with his wallet, letting go of Theo entirely for the first time since this dance had begun so he could press the key card into the lock and hold the door open as he waited for Theo to enter with an expectant look. 

As Theo walked into the fairly large room and looked around, the sight of the bed brought him a moment of clarity. Before he could stop himself, he turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow and blurted in a rush, “How could you have known I would be back tonight?”

Even though Harry looked down as if he were trying to hide his reaction—which was in complete opposition to the confidence he exuded every night at the club—Theo saw the faint blush creeping across his cheeks while he replied. 

“Actually, I’ve rented a room every Saturday since the last time I saw you.”

“So you’ve gotten tired of the loo and the hallway for your weekend exploits?” He inquired, trying not to show the pain he felt as images of Harry bringing someone else to a similar room started playing like a movie reel in his mind.

Harry’s head quickly snapped up. “What? No!”

Taking a few quick steps away from the door where he’d been lingering, Harry stopped right in front of him and reached out as if to caress his cheek. Trying not to lean into the touch as it stopped just short of touching him, Theo nibbled on his lip with a raised eyebrow, silently asking Harry to continue but unsure if he really wanted to hear this explanation.

Fingertips finally making contact and lightly tracing Theo’s cheekbone, Harry’s mouth twisted into a coy grin. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you after the last time I saw you, the last time I touched you. I was hoping…” He trailed off, gaze dropping down to Theo’s lips for a moment before snapping back up, “I was hoping you would be interested in coming here. With me.”

“So what happened when I didn’t show up these past two weekends?” Theo lifted his chin in defiance, trying not to let the reminder of their last meeting deter him now that he had Harry talking, eyes narrowing as if he expected to be lied to.

“I cancelled the room both nights and fucked someone in the hallway so hard they each had a noticeable limp when leaving.” 

Visibly pulling away from Harry at this admission, he almost didn’t want to listen to the rest of his explanation. But as always, Harry’s spell pulled him back in - and at least the words were somewhat worth listening to.

“Theo, the room was for _you_ , but I’m no virginal saint. Does it help that your name was on the tip of my tongue every time I came? That I was thinking about your tight arse wrapped around my cock as I pounded into them?”

Harry advanced on Theo, continuing his diatribe, “Do you want to hear about how jealous I was as I watched other men drag you away?” The hand that had been caressing his cheek trailed down his chest now as Harry backed him into the wall. “Should I tell you about how badly I wanted to yell that you were mine?” Hand creeping around his hip to grip Theo’s arse, pulling them flush to start grinding their erections together while hissing, “That _this_ is mine?”

They stared at each other, Harry’s hand still possessively gripping Theo’s arse. Theo’s mouth opened to assure him he had never bottomed for anyone else—could never let anyone else take him that way. 

But before he could utter a sound, Harry spun around and stalked a few paces away. Hands mussing his already messy hair, he took a few deep breaths and then faced Theo again. 

“Are we really going to do this now? Because, according to my original plan, I should have my tongue in your arse by now. Not using it to tell you how _jealous_ I was watching other men lead you away from me to fuck you in some dingy alley.” 

He spat the words as if they offended him.

Theo’s brain warred with itself. This may be the only time he had Harry listening, talking, possibly the only time he could get some answers. But, Theo knew he was nothing if not weak when it came to Harry. Seeing the desire that turned his green eyes a deep emerald, Theo knew there was nothing else he could do but answer in kind.

Knowing there had been no other option but this, Theo stalked forward and crashed their lips together. This was _not_ healthy, he knew that—truly he did. But if he was going to choose between a night with Harry and nothing at all, there was no denying anymore that he would always choose Harry—heartbreak be damned.

_If you knew it was coming, the pain would hurt less._ At least, that’s what he convinced himself of.

It didn’t take long before Harry took control of the kiss, licking into Theo’s mouth as he maneuvered them both towards the king sized bed. 

The spell that was Harry _Fucking_ Potter wrapped around him so fully, it was like time sped up and slowed down simultaneously. Unsure of exactly how he’d come to be in this position, Theo found himself in the middle of the bed, naked, legs spread wide, watching Harry swallow his cock. Nearing his peak, Theo tried to pull Harry off, not ready for this to be over so fast. But he was easily held in place while Harry enthusiastically redoubled his efforts and buried Theo down his throat with a hum. Unable to hold back any longer, he cried out his release as Harry swallowed every last drop.

“I plan to taste every inch of you tonight,” Harry whispered, voice gravelly as he crawled up Theo’s body and licked into his mouth. Tasting himself on Harry’s tongue, he couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped at the familiar flavour.

Pulling back, Harry stared down at Theo as if in awe, while his hands caressed every inch of exposed skin. Only now realising Harry was still fully clothed, Theo attempted to divest him of his shirt. Chuckling at Theo’s fumbling hands, Harry easily batted them away and, with a quick grip to his hips, he unexpectedly flipped him. Feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment and anticipation, Theo willingly let Harry arrange him, knees spread, back arched, head pillowed by his arms. He could hear Harry slide off the bed and undress before moving back behind him, running hands up his thighs and across his arse.

“Mmm, I missed this,” Harry murmured so low and reverently, Theo wasn’t sure if he was actually talking to him or his arse. Large hands spread his cheeks apart and hot breath ghosted across his exposed entrance and he lost all focus on what was said as his hole clenched, eager to be filled. Hiding his face in the crook of his elbow and muffling his moans, Theo was surprised when Harry was suddenly right next to Theo’s ear, scalp blossoming in a sharp pain as his head was pulled back by his hair.

“I want to hear every noise you have for me while I show you exactly who this arse belongs to,” Harry growled, rubbing his erection against Theo. “I think we’d better put those hands to use so you don’t try to hide your pretty little whines and moans from me again.”

“Yes Sir, what do you want me to do?” Theo panted.

“Spread those plump arse cheeks open for me,” he murmured, trailing his lips down the shell of Theo’s ear.

Released too quickly, Theo took a moment to catch his balance before bending over once again and reaching back to expose himself to Harry. His dick bobbed at Harry’s groan. Light beard scraping the sensitive inside of his cheeks, Theo did his best to stay still as Harry slowly swiped his tongue over his quivering hole. He pushed back on a moan as the wet muscle pushed past his rim, alternating between penetrating jabs and small, teasing licks. Two lubed fingers quickly joined, reducing Theo to begging when they swiped across his prostate for the first time.

His cock stood at attention again, pre-cum leaking with every praise uttered from Harry above him. 

“Please fuck me already,” Theo cried. Emitting a whine as he felt a third finger stretching him even more, finally just repeatedly whimpering, “please.”

“Don’t worry, my good boy. I told you I would show you who owned this arse,” Harry replied, smirk evident in his tone.

Feeling so empty as Harry’s fingers were withdrawn, Theo did his best to stay still, even as he couldn’t hold back a whimper. Listening to the tell-tale crinkle of a condom was more erotic than Theo had ever expected it to be. The anticipation of being filled ramped up his pleasure in ways he wasn’t used to experiencing anymore.

When the noises ceased and Harry still didn’t return, Theo glanced over his shoulder, breath catching in his chest as his eyes landed on Harry’s hand sliding up and down his thick member. Standing just behind him and to the side, he was a vision that made Theo’s mouth go dry.

He’d been beautiful years ago when they were first together, but his lightly toned body from back then held nothing to the chiseled muscles the man sported now. Letting his eyes roam up the cut abs, defined biceps, to the handsome face, Theo fell into the desire blazing out of the emerald green stare.

“On your back,” Harry demanded as soon as their gazes connected.

Without hesitation, Theo did as told and he watched as Harry grabbed a pillow as he approached the bed, lifting himself up to help him situate it under his hips. With the crinkle of a condom wrapper, Harry covered his thick erection and lubed himself before settling in and pulling Theo’s legs on either side of his body. 

Writhing in a pleasure filled agony, Theo tried to rock down onto the blunt head of Harry’s cock as it was teasingly pushed against him without ever entering. After what felt like an eternity, Harry let his head push past the rim, eliciting a moan from both men. 

When Harry didn’t move anymore, Theo wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, begging in a broken voice, “More, please. I need you.”

“Mmm, fuck,” Harry groaned as he filled Theo the rest of the way in one smooth motion, “I love the way you feel around me.”

Panting at the intrusion that he so desperately wanted, Theo tried to blink back the tears that pricked the corner of his eyes as he moaned, “Yes, love y...it.” 

Barely cutting himself off in time, he bit down on Harry’s shoulder, hoping to spur him to move. Thankfully that seemed to get the message across and Harry pulled almost completely out, slamming back in with a growl, pulling another moan from Theo.

He took his time, slowly withdrawing before snapping his hips and quickly pushing back in, all while murmuring, “This is _mine_ ,” and, “No one can _ever_ make you feel like _this_ ,” with each thrust.

Theo wanted to agree. He wanted to tell Harry he was right, no one would ever be able to make him feel the way Harry did—the good and the bad. Instead, ensuring he wouldn’t say anything he didn’t want to let slip and also shutting Harry up in the process, Theo tugged him down into a brutal kiss that was more teeth than lips.

The realisation that he wanted to lay claim to Harry just as much as Harry did to him hit just as Theo sank his nails into Harry’s back after a particularly brutal thrust to his prostate. Clawing Harry’s back, hoping some scratches were deep enough to draw blood, he could feel Harry start to thrust harder while also sucking bruises along his collarbone and upper chest.

A whine escaped from Theo as Harry sat up, slowing his hips to a leisurely roll.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this,” Harry muttered, eyes roaming every inch of Theo’s body. 

His neglected member jumped in expectation as the weight of Harry’s gaze zeroed in on the purple head. A whispered, “Please,” the only thing he could think to say.

He didn’t need much as Harry’s hand finally wrapped around his erection. Fingers digging into the meaty muscle of Harry’s thigh as his back arched off the bed, Theo shouted his pleasure while Harry pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. Come spilled all over Harry’s hand and Theo’s stomach. 

Scooping up some of the spend, Harry lifted the hand now completely covered in it and raised an eyebrow in a clear invitation as his thrusts started to speed up again. It had been a long time since Theo had tasted himself like that but—just as with every other invitation from Harry—Theo wanted. Cock in his arse, fingers in his mouth—he wanted everything Harry offered him. So Theo easily opened his mouth and slurped his spend off Harry’s fingers with enthusiasm.

Jaw relaxed, he opened his mouth on a moan and almost choked when Harry shoved his fingers even deeper, to the back of his throat, before swallowing around the intrusion. Tonguing around the digits, he continued to whimper as he did his best to clean them of the mess while Harry chased his own orgasm, staring at Theo’s lips wrapped around his fingers the whole time. As Harry buried himself one final time in Theo’s hole, head thrown back with a growl, Theo could feel his cock pulse with his release as he squeezed his arse muscles, milking him along.

After a moment, Theo was left feeling empty as Harry had pulled out and flopped down on the bed, the only sound in the room their ragged breaths. It was as if the spell was still weaving itself around them and one wrong move might unravel it. 

When Harry moved from the bed without a word, Theo tried to stamp down the flash of disappointment—of course he couldn’t expect the man to stick around. Theo had given him what he wanted and it was time for the fairytale to end, only in this story, there was no happy ever after.

Continuing to lay there unmoving, Theo listened to Harry move around the small bathroom. He tried hard to get back this feeling of contentment from just moments before; wanted to float in it for a while longer—but it was to no avail. When he heard Harry move back into the room, he closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see the other man as he got dressed and inevitably left.

A warm sensation landed on his stomach, startling him. Opening his eyes, his shocked gaze found warm green eyes on him. Harry took his time wiping down every inch of Theo, from his stomach to his knees, before he moved back to the bathroom to toss the dirty flannel on the tile and turn the light off. 

If Harry saw Theo’s confusion as he moved back to the bed and started to turn down the covers, he made no mention of it, only managing a short, “Budge up,” when Theo prevented the sheets from being pulled back more. 

Making to move off the bed, Harry grabbed his wrist and, with a light squeeze, he murmured tiredly, “Stay, please?”

This was a bad idea. He knew this was an even worse idea than anything else he’d followed through with already so far. That knowledge didn’t stop him from settling further down into the bed and covering himself up. Harry slid his hand down to tangle their fingers together before his breaths slowly evened out as he drifted off to sleep.

It was a long time before Theo’s mind allowed him to follow. There was no way of knowing what tonight meant to the man beside him but there could be no denying that there had to be some meaning to it all. One last thought that ran through his mind as he finally drifted towards dreamland, _he was going to demand answers when they woke up, there was no way Harry could distract him._

***

_Turning my heart into stone_

Light shining through the windows was the first sensation Theo registered as he eased towards wakefulness. The tenderness in his arse brought memories of last night flashing through his mind. Dancing with Harry in the club. Being tugged through the hotel lobby. Harry doing everything he could to mark Theo as his. 

Without his permission, a content smile stole itself on Theo’s face.

That was, until reality and a cold feeling settled in.

Sitting up and looking around the obviously empty room, Theo realised his resolution for answers was going to be left incomplete again. Hands coming up to cover his face, his entire body withered with the knowledge that he let Harry string him along.

Again.

Tears of frustration coursed down his cheeks—and that was exactly what they were! They couldn’t be from a broken heart; he wouldn’t let Harry hurt him like that, not ever again! They went ignored anyway as Theo gathered his clothes strewn around the room. A piece of stationary caught his attention as he pulled his tie off the lampshade near the side table. Out of spite, he decided to ignore it until after his shower.

Once his tears had run dry, he did his best to scrub the memory of last night off his skin, even though he knew Harry had already sunk deeper than he would ever be able to scrub. There was nothing he could do about the dark, tender marks that littered across his chest and neck. There had once been a time Theo would have relished showing these off—now they only proved how weak he was.

After he toweled off and got dressed, there was nothing left to do but read the note, short of ignoring it altogether. Actually… he guessed he could have torn it up, burned it, destroyed it somehow, but Theo had already proven he craved any sort of attention Harry would give him. Even if it was just another rejection.

_Theo,_

_Thanks for letting me get you out of my system. After watching that_

_random stranger drag you outside, I knew I had to have you again and_

_the quick fuck in the back hallway was just a tease. I wish I could wear_

_your scratches forever as a reminder of our final time together._

_-H_

_Our final time together,_ Theo repeated to himself with a watery laugh. He wished he believed that could be true for himself. It didn’t matter how small the pieces were that his heart broke into each time Harry walked away, Theo knew that if he ever so much as crooked another finger, he would come running again, once more entranced by that emerald gaze. 

And really, _get me out of his system_ ? A depraved cackle bubbled to the surface. Fuck, Theo _wished_ he could get Harry out of his system. Was that really all this had been?

His hand tightened into a fist, anger rose—at himself, at Harry, at the entire _fucking_ situation—as the note crumpled. Eyes burning at the threat of more tears, Theo tore the paper to bits and tossed them in the wastebin on his way out of the room. He couldn’t get away from this place quick enough.

It wasn’t until the cold air hit his cheeks that he realised tears were running down his cheeks after all. A shaky hand raised to wipe them away and he caught his reflection in the wide windows surrounding the hotel entrance. 

The broken look in his eye was so damn familiar.

It was the same look that had stared back at him the first time Harry had walked away without looking back. 

As it seemed, knowing that heartbreak was coming did _nothing_ to ease the pain afterall.

_Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby_

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at [MalfoysRaven](https://malfoysraven.tumblr.com/)! I’m still working on figuring it all out though!
> 
> Or come visit me on Facebook at [MalfoysRaven](https://www.facebook.com/malfoys.raven.5)! 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!


End file.
